Por su sonrisa
by LadyEpona93
Summary: "Nami, no dejaré que pierdas la sonrisa jamás". Tras la batalla en Arlong Park, los Mugiwaras celebran la victoria. Sin embargo, hay alguien que no se quedará satisfecho hasta que consiga ver a Nami, pero ella parece que no quiere dejarse ver por el momento. Sin embargo, Luffy no dejará de buscarla, pues tiene algo muy importante que darle; y Luffy cumple lo que se propone.
1. Victoria y ¡Oh, maldición!

Me duele todo el cuerpo, las mandíbulas de Arlong y los escombros me han hecho mucho daño, a pesar de mi carne de goma. Pero por fin lo he conseguido, he vencido y he destruído la maldita habitación donde el jefe de los Gyojin había mantenido retenida a Nami a saber cuánto tiempo. Me da igual si ha sido por años o meses, ¡a mis nakama nadie los trata así... y menos a Nami! Ahora es libre, ya nada ni nadie la hará llorar, no mientras yo siga vivo.

Me siento cansado, las piernas me tiemblan; pero no pienso caer, no ahora que hemos llegado todos hasta aquí, no ahora que ella está ahí, delante de la multitud; no ahora que me está mirando. Tengo de decirlo, que todos lo sepan, y ella más que nadie.

-NAMIIIIIII.

Sé que me has escuchado, navegante. Quiero que te enteres de una vez.

-¡Tú eres mi NAKAMAAA!

¿Eh? Oh, no. ¿Está llorando? Por favor, Nami, no llores más. Después de todo este embrollo de patadas y mordidas contra ese apestoso pez parlante, ¿no he podido si quiera impedir que llore de nuevo? No sé qué más puedo hacer; he de ir con ella, tengo que decirle que no tiene que estar triste nunca más, que es mi única navegante...

Un momento, ¡está sonriendo! Menos mal, no eran las mismas lágrimas que vi antes de venir a patearle el trasero a Arlong, son lágrimas buenas; ¿cómo las llaman? Ah sí: Lágrimas de felicidad. Entonces es ahora feliz, cuánto me alegro. Tengo que abrazarla, no sé por qué, pero quiero hacerlo, este deseo me está matando.

Doy un paso hacia ella mientras mis demás nakama y los aldeanos gritan de júbilo, pero yo no tengo ganas de unirme, sólo quiero abrazar a Nami y reconfortarla; además, no tuve oportunidad de decirle lo bien que le queda mi sombrero. Pero antes de que pueda acercarme tan sólo unos metros, la gente me rodea y me aúpa en el aire. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué les cuesta esperar un poco? Pero en fin, da igual, es la primera vez que tantas personas me levantan en el aire mientras me felicitan, así que no pasa nada porque disfrute un poco de este momento. Nami no va a escaparse otra vez, ¿verdad? De repente, fallan al agarrarme y caigo al suelo, pero qué es un chichón más. La alegría de esta gente es contagiosa, así que hay que saborearla.

-¡Qué divertido!- les digo mientras me rasco la nuca; comparado con los mordiscos y golpes que acabo de recibir, ésto no es nada.

Ahí está Nami, a poca distancia, sólo tengo que dar unos pasos y podré estrecharla por fin. El momento es tan inminente, que no puedo evitar reír.

-Shishishishishi.

Sólo unos pasos, unos meros metros. Quiero darle a entender que no tendrá que llorar a partir de hoy, que quiero verla sonreír y que quiero... olerla. ¿Se puede desear oler a una persona; es más, las personas tienen algún olor especial? ¿El cabello de Nami tendrá aroma a mandarina, como las que tanto le gustan? Bueno, podré averiguarlo en breves.

Pero de repente, no he podido dar ni una zancada cuando un tipo de respecto extraño (que me recuerda a una rata gigante, aunque las ratas jamás me resultaron tan desagradables como este sujeto en cuanto lo vi) aparece de la nada, como si se creyera el dueño del lugar. Él y su pequeño escuadrón portan insignia del Gobierno Mundial en sus uniformes, ¿qué pintarán en todo ésto los marines?

-Ji ji ji- hasta su risa me hace pensar en un roedor de alcantarilla- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Es increíble que los Gyojin hayan caído por unos ridículos piratas, pero en fin. ¡Soltad vuestras armas, aldeanos! Yo, el capitán Nezumi, me llevaré la gloria de haber detenido a Arlong y los Gyojin. Todas sus riquezas pasarán a ser mías, ¡y este pueblo estará bajo mis órdenes!

¿Qué acaba de decir el roedor de dos piernas? ¿Quitarles la libertad a los pueblerinos, a Nami? Después de todo los que nos ha costado, mis nakama heridos y mi navegante dolida por culpa de los Gyojin, ¿y este imbécil pretende arrebatarnos la felicidad de la victoria, y volver a hundir a la aldea en la miseria? ¡Y una mierda!

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y yo nos lanzamos al mismo tiempo sobre los marines mierdosos, pero no tardamos ni medio minuto en reducirlos como insectos. Vaya, además de idiotas son unos debiluchos; la pelea contra Arlong fue el doble de entretenida que ésto.

-No molestes a esta gente cuando está en plena celebración- le espeta Zoro al capitán Bigotes (no me acuerdo cómo se llama, y poco me importa).

-No lo... olvidaré- murmura el marine, ¿aún puede hablar después de la paliza?- Malditos piratas... o-os acorda-réis de mí.

-¿Aún puede hablar?- comenta Sanji mientras da una calada su cigarro.

Tengo ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo para que se calle de una vez y nos deje seguir disfrutando, pero un tacto suave en mi cabeza me obliga a detenerme. Reconocería el contacto de mi sombrero entre miles, y el de las manos de Nami entre millones. Entonces ella se acerca al capitán Bigotes y le toca la mejilla.

-Por haber disparado a Nojiko y por haber destruído el huerto de Bellemere...

Ese tono de voz tan dulce... ¡Je! Vete preparando, Bigotitos, porque va a dolerte.

ZAAAS

En enfecto, le dolió mucho. El bastón de Nami le ha hecho un buen moratón en la mejilla.

-Te estoy agradecida por eso, hermana- alega la chica de pelo azul, que era... Ah, sí, la hermana de Nami.

-¡Golpéale cien veces más!- grita el viejo que lleva el molinillo en la gorra; bueno, lo llevaba, ¿qué habrá hecho con él?

El marine intenta salir del agua, pero mi navegante le agarra de los bigotes y le hace chillar como la rata que es.

-Limpiaréis este lugar, ayudaréis a reconstruir el pueblo de Cocoyasi y no tocaréis ni una sola riqueza de Arlong Park, todas ellas les pertenecen a los habitantes de la villa. ¡¿Entendido?!

-Sí.. sí, entendido.

-Y una cosa más: ¡Devuélveme mi dinero!

¿Este mierdoso le había robado a Nami? Debí haberle pateado más fuerte, pero bueno, mi nakama ya ha arreglado sus asuntos como bien sabe hacer. ¡Esa es mi navegante!

-¡Tú, el del sombrero de paja!- me grita el Bigotes mientras huye a nado- ¿Te llamas Luffy, verdad? ¡Os acordaréis de mí, tú y tus piratas! ¡Ésto no quedará así!

Y dicho ésto, se va. No entiendo a qué se refería, pero me da igual, es momento de celebrar y de comer. No he probado la carne desde que estoy aquí, y diablos, ¡tengo hambre! No he podido abrazar a Nami, pero ahora que la veo tan animada, riendo con nosotros, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Pero no te librarás de mi abrazo, navegante. Lo que me propongo, lo cumplo.

-Shishishishi.


	2. Confusiones y conversaciones

Comida, bebida, comida y más comida. ¡Esto es la gloria! No recuerdo la última vez que pude zampar tanto de vez, y lo mejor es que todos los platos son de carne. Después de pasarme un día entero en la enfermería, cubierto de vendas y aburriéndome como una ostra, por fin puedo disfrutar de los banquetes. Ussop y Sanji también parecen pasarlo en grande, mientras que uno está contando su batalla contra el Gyojin Morritos (aunque algunas partes son mentiras seguramente), el cocinero pasa las horas rodeado de mujeres (juraría que hasta revolotean corazoncitos alrededor de su cabeza).

Sin embargo, aún faltan dos personas para que ésto sea una verdadera fiesta: Zoro, que aún está recuperándose de sus heridas en la enfermería, y Nami, pero no la he visto desde ayer. Recuerdo que nos acompañó a la consulta del médico, a Zoro lo llevaban en camilla de tan hecho polvo que estaba, y mi navegante cargó conmigo sobre su hombro sano; a pesar de que le insistí que podía caminar, ella amenazó con atizarme con su bastón sino la obedecía... Y ya bastantes golpes tuve como para añadir un moratón a la ración.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-Eres un insensato, Luffy. ¿Cómo se te ocurre andar tú sólo hasta el doctor con lo malherido que estás?_

 _-Namiiii, que de verdad estoy mejor de lo que parece. Suéltameee._

 _-¡No lo pienso repetir: no!_

 _-Lo acabas de hacer._

 _-¡Cállate, idiota! O te juro que a la próxima te arreo._

 _-Aaahh, está bien._

 _-Nami-san, ¿a mí por qué no me cargas? Yo también estoy herido... ¡en el corazón!_

 _-Ya lo está haciendo Genzo-san._

 _-Pero..._

 _-A CALLAR- mi amiga sentenció por última vez mostrando unos terribles colmillos de tiburón y una mirada casi asesina; cuando se pone así, hasta tragar saliva me cuesta._

 _De repente, noto que el agarre de Nami se hace más fuerte, pegándome más a ella, lo cual me provoca una sensación extraña pero agradable._

 _-Muchas gracias, Luffy._

 _-Nada de "gracias". ¡Para eso están los nakama!_

* * *

¿Dónde estarás, navegante? Quiero verte, y darte ese abrazo que quedó pendiente. Pero este pueblo es muy grande y las calles están llenas de gente celebrando como locos; será complicado encontrarla en medio de esta marea fiestera. ¡Un momento! El doctor conoce a Nami, seguramente él sepa dónde está.

-¡Muchas gracias, estaba todo delicioso! -les digo al cocinero y a sus ayudantes, para luego me levantarme de la mesa.

-Pero aún queda bastante comida, puedo preparártela en un minuto.

-No hace falta, estoy muy lleno ya. Shishishi, os lo agradezco de todas formas.

Agarro el último muslo que queda y me dirijo hacia la enfermería. El médico del lugar está atendiendo la herida de Zoro, lo hace con una maestría envidiable, lo que me lleva a pensar que necesitaremos un doctor en el barco por si nos volvemos a encontrar en este tipo de situaciones. Y un músico, por supuesto; para mí es un miembro más importante que el médico, ¿qué otra cosa no levanta mejor el ánimo de un pirata que una buena canción, más que cualquier ungüento o pastilla de sabor raro?

-Si Nami no está por aquí, debe de haber ido a visitar aquel lugar especial- me responde el doctor cuando le pregunto por mi navegante.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué lugar?

El anciano se queda en silencio por un momento, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

-Es a dónde va cuando quiere reencontrarse con sus recuerdos.

-Oooh, entonces no la molestaré.

Dicho ésto último, me dispongo a volver a la fiesta.

-Espera, joven- me detiene el doctor- ¿Por qué quieres verla con tanta insistencia?

-Es cierto, Luffy -interviene Zoro- Desde que saliste de la enfermería no has dejado de preguntar por ella cada hora, como mínimo.

-Nada en especial.

-Mientes fatal.

-¡Solo quiero saber cómo está!

-Te has puesto rojo- comenta médico.

-DEJAD DE PRESIONARME. ME VOY A COMER MÁS CARNE.

-OYE, DIJISTE QUE NO QUERÍAS MÁS- oigo gritar con enfado al cocinero.

* * *

Después de zamparme otros tantos kilos de deliciosa comida, decido alejarme del pueblo y del gentío para bajar mi hinchado estómago con una caminata.

 _Ser de goma es lo mejor_ ; reflexiono para mis adentros, ya que no sólo puedo estirarme todo lo que quiera, sino que mi capacidad estomacal es ilimitada (al menos, eso espero).

No sé a dónde voy, tampoco me interesa. El paisaje es muy agradable a la vista, perfecto para dar un buen paseo, así que mientras que Nami no aparezca, tal vez pueda divertirme descubriendo algún sitio interesante. Tras recorrer un buen tramo del camino principal de la villa, veo a lo lejos una figura familiar de cabello azulado: es la hermana de Nami, Nojimi... Eeeh, digo, Nojiko.

-Chico de goma- me saluda levantado el brazo cuando se acerca a mí- ¿No estabas disfrutando de la fiesta?

-Sí, pero ya me cansé de comer tanto. Además, quería saber cómo está Nami, pero el doctor me dijo que estaba en _ese sitio donde se reencuentra con sus recuerdos_ , así que esperaré mientras tanto dando un paseo.

De repente Nojiko me observa de forma misteriosa, como si me estuviera evaluando. Curiosamente, todo habitante de esta isla me mira así cuando les pregunto por tercera vez por mi amiga.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hermana? Por lo que ella me contó, no os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo; no le debías nada salvo un acuerdo temporal entre socios.

¿Acuerdo temporal? No soy un experto en tecnicismos, pero entiendo que se refiere a una relación que nada tiene que ver con la de los nakamas. Al principio, no lo comprendí cuando Nami me dijo que seríamos "sólo socios" tras la pelea con el Narizotas Rojas (¿Biggy, Bobby?... Algo así se llamaba), pero cuando ella nos dejó y se marchó en el Going Merry, maldije ese tipo de acuerdos. Habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntas como para no considerarnos compañeros de tripulación.

-Es cierto ¿Pero eso qué le impide ser mi nakama? Ella me salvó la vida y me ayudó en varias ocasiones, ¿por qué no iba a preocuparme por ella? Además...- la última frase se me atraganta como si de un hueso astillado se tratase.

-¿Hm? ¿Además qué?

- **No soportaba la idea de no volver a verla.**

Siento de nuevo esa sensación desconocida pero agradable en mi interior; el saber que Nami no volverá a marcharse de nuestro lado (de _mi_ lado) me reconforta de una manera muy parecida a cuando estaba con Ace y Sabo, sobreviviendo juntos en mitad del bosque. Por su parte, ante mi respuesta Nojiko me mira por largo rato con cierta impresión (aunque no entiendo por qué razón) para justo después esbozar una sonrisa divertida (no entiendo nada).

-Ahora lo comprendo todo.

-¿Eh?

-Mi hermana tiene suerte de tenerte- alega ella al tiempo que me pone la mano en el hombro- Para Nami también eres un nakama muy especial, así que cuida bien de ella, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor, no la malinterpretes cuando se ponga histérica contigo por cualquier tontería; tiene una forma _particular_ de expresar su cariño.

-Lo haré.

 _¿Qué significa "nakama especial"? ¿Son aquellos a los que quieres abrazar y oler su cabello? ¿Y entonces, cuando Nami me grita o me golpea, quiere decir que me aprecia? Pues menuda manera de hacerlo, en mi opinión preferiría que me regalase carne... o un beso en la mejilla._

 _¿EEH? ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!_

* * *

Ha pasado otro día de celebración por la victoria, y Nami todavía no ha aparecido. He recorrido la zona varias veces y no he encontrado ni rastro de ella; esta isla no puede ser tan grande como para que se haya esfumado así como así. Por un instante, temí que se hubiera marchado de nuevo, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que eso es imposible: los Gyojin ya no la mantendrán retenida nunca más; su hogar está en esta isla y por fin podrá disfrutarlo en paz; prometió que sería la navegante de mi tripulación; y además quedaron algunas riquezas dentro de Arlong Park aún después de que los pueblerinos se hicieran con el tesoro, por lo que me extrañaría que no aprovechase el momento para recoger algo que pudieron haber dejado atrás. En fin, tarde o temprano aparecerá, y así podré abrazarla.

Esta noche la comida sigue siendo abundante y suculenta; y por su parte, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp continúan divirtiéndose, cada uno a su manera. Mientras tanto, yo sigo buscando el melón con jamón, ¡tengo que probarlo o no moriré tranquilo! Observo mesa por mesa y por todos los rincones que huelen a carne o a fruta, pero no tengo suerte.

Finalmente, me doy por vencido y me aparto de la bochornosa masa de gente y alcohol, para así comer con tranquilidad la carne que aún tengo en la boca y en las manos. Sin embargo, un olor repentino pero delicioso me asalta las fosas nasales; si me concentro un poco podré distinguir qué es... ¡Es melón, y también jamón! ¡Allá voy, apetitoso majar!

Mi olfato me guía fuera de la villa, y después a través de un bosque, hasta llegar a una colina que limita con el mar, culminando en un acantilado. Me detengo en seco al percatarme de que el aroma se pierde en este último punto.

-¡¿Dónde está el melón?!

Hay una figura masculina en la cima de la pequeña pendiente, pero eso no me interesa; lo que quiero es encontrar la dichosa fruta, y esta estúpida nariz me ha llevado en la dirección equivocada.

-Qué vergüenza, me largo de aquí.

-¡Mocoso, espera!- me ordena el hombre de la colina.

A regañadientes, me vuelvo hacia el propietario de aquella voz imperiosa y malhumorada, y descubro que es el viejo que portaba el molinillo en la gorra; debió de perderlo en algún momento antes de la batalla con Arlong, porque no he vuelto a vérselo puesto.

-Nami ha decidido convertirse en pirata y formar parte de vuestra tripulación.

Ella ya lo era antes de que sucediera todo este lío, ¿por qué este señor me está contando obviedades mientras que yo podría estar saboreando con calma la carne que tengo entre los dientes?

-Va a ser un viaje peligroso, y no será una vida fácil, pero es su decisión y la acepto. Así que escúchame bien, muchacho: si le arrebatas la sonrisa a Nami, si hieres sus sentimientos... te mataré.

-No tengo intención de arrebatarle nada, ni he herido sus sentimientos...

-¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?

La voz del bigotudo denota una brusquedad que pocas veces he sentido, me recuerda a Ace y a Sabo cuando me advertían de algún posible peligro. Entonces me doy cuenta de que el anciano quiere proteger a Nami; debe de quererla mucho, lo supuse en el momento en que lo vi abrazándola de aquella manera tan... parecida a la que me abrazaban mis hermanos. De todos modos, jamás se me ocurriría hacerle daño a Nami; y eso de quitarle la sonrisa, esa tan alegre y repleta de vida que ha iluminado su rostro tantas veces desde el primer momento en que la vi, esa misma sonrisa que me hacía sentir más contento cada vez que me levantaba y la veía oteando el horizonte, guiándonos por la mejor ruta hacia la nueva aventura.

 _Me tiraría al mar antes de que siquiera partas en mi busca, señor Molinillo._

-Entendido- respondo.

-Bien.

Y así, me dispongo a marcharme, pero una duda me empieza a rondar la mente, por lo que no puedo evitar volver sobre mis pasos.

-Una pregunta, anciano.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Esa tumba, ¿a quién pertenece?

Una mueca de dolor se dibuja en el rostro del hombre, debía de ser una persona a la que apreciaba mucho. Ahora me arrepiento de haber preguntado.

-Su nombre era Bellemere. Era una mujer fuerte, atrevida y con un carácter de mil demonios. Nos sorprendió mucho cuando se unió a los marines, pero cuando de verdad puso el pueblo patas arriba, fue cuando decidió adoptar a sus hijas, que aquel momento eran muy pequeñas...

-Anciano, no es necesario que continúes. Ya me has dicho quién es, no me hace falta saber más.

Por esta razón no me gusta preguntar sobre el pasado de las personas que conozco, y menos de las que me caen bien. Sé muy bien que recordar puede ser algo doloroso; lo sé muy bien desde que vi a Sabo desaparecer para siempre en aquella explosión, hace muchos años.

-No, muchacho. Es necesario que lo sepas: Nami y Nojiko eran esas niñas.

No sé que decir, la garganta se me atraviesa por un nudo angustioso, es como si se me hubiera atragantado la comida, pero sé que sigo respirando; y una extraña sensación me invade el estómago. Nami perdió a su madre, a alguien a quien quería mucho; nunca supe lo que es tener una madre, pero si lo que sintió Nami se parece a lo que yo cuando Sabo se fue... Siento más que nunca ganas de abrazarla.

-Sí, son sus hijas y a mucha honra. Las amaba tanto... Se sacrificó por ellas, luchó hasta el final como buena madre que era, y nunca mostró miedo aún sabiendo que la muerte se le venía encima. Arlong la mató a sangre fría, justo delante de sus pequeñas, porque ella pagó por el indulto de ambas. Pudo haberse salvado si renegaba de su maternidad, pero no quiso hacerlo, las quería demasiado...

-MALDITO ARLOOOONG.

El señor Molinillo se sobresalta ante mi grito y me mira extrañado. Los pedazos de carne se desprenden de mi boca al gritar, pero en este momento poco me importa, sólo puedo pensar en el ansia rabiosa que me ha entrado por machacar de nuevo al capitán de los Gyojin.

-Ese miserable no sólo la retuvo en esa habitación durante ocho años, usándola como un objeto; sino que le arrebató a alguien que era muy importante para ella. ¡Debí haberle pateado el trasero cien veces más! Debí haberle...

La impotencia me invade, no le dí lo suficiente a aquel bastardo azulado, tuve que haberle enterrado más en la tierra. Y yo me contenté con permitir que la armada se lo llevara preso; si lo vuelvo a ver, dudo que pueda controlarme.

-Tranquilo, jovencito, entiendo como te sientes- la voz del señor del molinillo me devuelve a la realidad; su tono ya no suena tan imponente, sino más bien nostálgico -Escucha, Nami nunca ha tenido amigos, no sabe lo que es sentirse querida por otras personas que no hayamos sido Bellemere, Nojiko y yo. Y por lo que sé, ella no se ha permitido el lujo de amar a alguien, pero si ella ha decidió embarcarse con vosotros, si ha decidido confiarte su vida aún a pesar de los peligros que le impondrán esa vida como pirata... Ella entonces...

¿Cómo, amar? ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con ser pirata? Yo no sé cómo se siente algo así. Aunque tengo entendido que es una conexión íntima, parecida a lo que tienen los nakamas pero, de igual manera, diferente. _Es una relación bastante más profunda y complicada que eso_ me dijo Sanji durante una ocasión en la que me contaba una de sus aburridas aventuras románticas. Pero, ¿qué involucra a Nami en todo eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "amar"?- no puedo resistirme a preguntarle al viejo.

-Nada, sólo haz lo que te he pedido.

-Lo haré, Gembi.

-¡Es Genzo, estúpido!

-Eso, Genzo-Estúpido.

-¡La madre que...! Te estás ganando una patada en el trasero, mocoso- grita mientras se gira hacia mí con una mirada furibunda.

Por un instante temo que de verdad vaya a golpearme, pero de repente (para mi alivio) su expresión se calma y me observa con una media sonrisa.

-Igual que su madre, Nami sabe donde se mete.

No entiendo lo que ha dicho; es más, no entiendo nada de lo que dice todo el mundo en esta isla cuando converso con ellos sobre mi navegante. Argg, odio sentirme confuso, pero igualmente me gusta más ver a Genzo así de contento, en lugar de mostrar esa seriedad que me recordaba vagamente a la de mi abuelo.

-Una última pregunta, viejo. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar el melón con jamón?

-Aah, conque buscabas eso. Me comí el último trozo.

-¿EEEEEHHHHH? PERO QUÉ MALA SUERTE TENGO HOY.

Unos minutos después, antes de despedirnos, descubro que el anciano ha vuelto a situarse frente a la tumba de la madre de Nami. No la conocí, pero viendo como es Nami, estoy seguro de que me habría caído genial.

 _Bellameri, cuidaré que la sonrisa de tu hija no se borre_ , le prometo en silencio mientras descendiendo la colina, de regreso a la villa.

 _-Sé que lo harás.¡Y mi nombre es Bellemere, idiota!_

¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién me ha hablado? Me doy la vuelta, pero no hay nadie. Por la voz deduzco que era una mujer, pero no veo a ninguna persona por aquí salvo a Genzo, que continúa de pie al borde del barranco. En fin, supongo que habrá sido mi imaginación. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, el tono de aquella desconocida imaginaria me recordó al de Nami cuando se enfada.


	3. Mar y mandarina

La noche ha avanzado mucho y la fiesta sigue activa, aunque no hay tanta gente como antes. Algunos se han retirado a sus casas, mientras que otros (como por ejemplo, Zoro) se han puesto a dormir en cualquier rincón de la plaza principal, donde Usopp continúa contando a gritos sus falsas hazañas. Por su lado, Sanji (acompañado de algunas chicas), Johnny y Yosaku todavía tienen fuerzas para bailar.

Ha pasado un buen rato desde que conversé con Genzo en el acantilado, pero sigo sin comprender aquello relacionado con Nami y "amar". Estuve varios minutos dándole vueltas, pero no le hallé el sentido, así que decidí dejarlo y continuar divirtiéndome con los demás, a pesar de que tendría que conformarme sin el melón con jamón. Ahora mismo me he hartado de comer (por vigésima vez en estos tres días) y sólo me apetece esperar a que aparezca mi navegante; ¿ya habrá pasado el tiempo suficiente para reencontrarse con su pasado? Siendo sincero, yo nunca he necesitado algún lugar en concreto para ello, recuerdo a los míos cuándo y dónde me apetece, pero sé de mucha gente, aparte de Nami, que viaja a un sitio especial para rememorar sus vivencias. Lo respeto, cada uno tiene su forma de honrar su pasado.

Voy paseando por la villa hasta que llego a la enfermería, me fijo una mujer acaba de salir de allí: ¡Es Nami! La calidez que últimamente sentía al pensar en ella, ahora me hace retumbar el pecho como loco, pero no entiendo por qué motivo me pongo así, sólo la he visto después de tres (interminables) días, no es para tanto, ¿verdad?

-NAMIII- la llamo con toda la energía de mis pulmones, por si la música y el griterío de Usopp le impiden oírme.

-Oh, Luffy -ella se voltea hacia mí y me sonríe, lo que me hace vibrar aún más por dentro- ¿Aún estás despierto a estas horas?

-Sip, shishishi. En realidad te estaba buscando.

-Lo sé, el doctor me lo dijo hace poco. Pero creía que después de tanto atiborrarte de carne te habrías echado a dormir en cualquier sitio a pierna suelta, así que pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta mañana para preguntarte.

-Oye, Nami, ni que fuera tan vago- le replico fastidiado, no soy tan predecible cuando como, ¿o sí?

\- Por cierto, ¿ya se te ha curado el hombro?

-Sí, y además el maldito tatuaje de Arlong ha desaparecido del todo. He decidido hacerme uno nuevo, uno que de verdad quiero llevar conmigo siempre.

Observo la zona de piel donde antes tenía un vendaje ensangrentado, ahora sólo muestra un dibujo en forma de X, con lo que parece un pequeño fruto en una de sus esquinas; es lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar del todo la huella cicatrizada de la herida que se había hecho con el puñal.

-Son un molinillo y una mandarina.

-¡Oh, te queda genial entonces! Las mandarinas representan mucho de ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hmm. Son naranjas, huelen bien y son agridulces.

-¿Agridulces?

-Sí, como tú: A veces eres dulce y otras veces eres agria. Shishishishi.

-¡La madre que te...! -su rostro pasa de ser como una alegre flor de mandarina, a convertirse en un rabioso tiburón de aserrados colmillos.

-¡Aahh, no me pegues, sólo dije la verdad!

Me cubro la cabeza, temiendo una ronda de golpes y chichones, pero en lugar de eso sólo escucho un hondo suspiro por parte de Nami.

-Voy a mi casa – alega mientras se da la vuelta- Tengo que empacar todas mis cosas antes del amanecer. ¿Me acompañas?

-Está bien.

* * *

Dejamos atrás la aldea, y caminamos un rato hasta llegar a una pequeña casa solitaria, rodeada por un huerto de árboles frutales. El ambiente huele a mandarina.

-Nojiko y yo nos criamos en esta casa.

-No está mal- yo sólo tengo ojos para las frutas- Se ven deliciosas esas mandarinas del huerto.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlas, glotón.

Ella me guía de la muñeca hacia el interior del bosquecillo de mandarinos, hasta que llegamos al centro del mismo. Entonces ella se apoya contra las ramas y mira pensativa hacia las estrellas.

-Hay algo en estos árboles que siempre me anima -dice aún mirando hacia el cielo- No sabría cómo explicarlo, Luffy, pero me hacen sonreír.

-No sabía que los árboles fueran divertidos.

-No, tonto- me da un coscorrón suave (raro en ella, suele darme más fuerte) y se ríe (eso ya no es tan raro, y además me encanta)- Estos mandarinos pertenecían a mi madre, ahora es mi hermana quien cuida de ellos. A veces siento que si ella todavía camina a través de éstos árboles, cuidando que maduren fuertes y den un buen fruto.

-Ah, ¿hablas de Bellemere, cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- me pregunta sorprendida.

-Me lo contó el señor que llevaba el molinillo en la cabeza.

-Oh, Genzo-san. Ese hombre nunca dejaba de vigilarme, siempre estaba ahí para atraparnos a Nojiko y a mí cuando hacíamos alguna travesura, y Bellemere lo ponía nervioso cada vez que la reclamaba por lo que hacíamos- se ríe divertida tras decir ésto; me pregunto a qué se referirá con que su madre "ponía nervioso" al viejo.

De pronto me acuerdo de cuando presencié la escena de aquél abrazando a Nami.

-Genzo te quiere mucho. Te abrazó con fuerza, eso es algo que sólo una persona que siente un gran cariño por ti haría; de hecho, me amenazó de muerte si me atrevía a herir tus sentimientos.

-¿En serio te dijo eso Genzo-san?

-Sip, pero no es necesario que me amenace, no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

Mi navegante me observa con una sonrisa extraña (¿tierna se dice?, no estoy seguro), que por alguna razón enciende de nuevo el ardor en mi pecho. Se levanta entre nosotros un repentino pero reconfortante silencio, hasta que ella decide romperlo con una pregunta que no me esperaba para nada.

-¿Por qué viniste a por mí?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué, después de haberos traicionado y robado el barco, fuiste tras de mí? Después de las cosas feas que te dije...¿por qué seguías considerándome tu nakama?

-Bueno, te consideré como tal desde que me ayudaste a vencer al Narizotas.

-Pero aún así... ¡Maldita sea, me diste tu sombrero, que es tu tesoro...!

-Me salvaste la vida más de una vez, Nami; me sostuviste cuando me mareé tras patearle el trasero a aquel pirata de las garras de gato; y seguías estando ahí cada día, a pesar de que a veces puedo ser insoportable, o eso dicen.

-Luffy...

-No podía creer que habías matado a Usopp, incluso cuando lo afirmaste; simplemente, no podía creerlo viniendo de ti. No me preguntes por qué opino ciertas cosas, Nami, sólo puedo decirte que algo en mi cabeza me impulsó a confiar en ti, y eso hice.

Otro momento de silencio nos invade, mientras tanto, Nami me observa con una expresión incrédula (no entiendo el motivo); y entonces su mirada se vuelve nublada, como si fuera a llorar. ¡Ay, mierda, no puede ser que la haya hecho entristecer! ¡Maldita sea mi torpeza con las palabras! Pero enseguida veo que esconde su cara con una mano, como si le escocieran los ojos y tratara de aliviarlos, y acto seguido me mira risueña.

-En eso de que eres insoportable no les falta razón- a su contestación la acompaña una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Oye!

¿Es en serio? Por un momento me ha preocupado al pensar que se iba a echar a llorar por mi culpa, y luego se ríe de mí. ¡Pero mira que me confunde esta chica!

-Pero precisamente por como eres, en tu lucidez y en tus tonterías, Luffy, eres un buen capitán.

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Sí, no he conocido a nadie que se preocupe tanto por personas a las que apenas acaba de conocer. Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas; que es idiota, o que tiene un buen corazón, y tú eres ambas cosas.

-Shishishi, soy un buen idiota entonces.

-Y que lo digas.

-Bueno, pues tú eres la mejor navegante.

-Oh vamos, no exageres.

Ambos nos reímos al mismo tiempo, siento de nuevo esa curiosa calidez en mi interior. ¡Maldición, me está quemando! ¿Cómo puedo saciar este sentimiento? De pronto recuerdo por qué la había estado buscando y esperando durante estos tres días, y entonces siento que mi pecho empieza a arder sin control. No puedo pensar más, no quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero...

...

-¿Lu...Luffy?- la vez de Nami me libera de mi angustiosa mente- ¿Qué haces?

 _¿Eh? ¿Cómo que qué hago? Que yo sepa no me he movido._

No me doy cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que el aroma a mandarina invade con más intensidad mi nariz y siento la firme y delicada figura contra mi pecho; mis manos están rozando su cintura y se apoyan en su espalda. **La estoy abrazando**.

 _¡Oh, por Oda! Lo he hecho sin querer; ésto no tenía que ser así, se supone que tenía que pedirle permiso antes. ¡Me va a matar!_

Creo que debo soltarla ya, no quiero que se enfade conmigo, pero ella presiona más su cuerpo contra mí y me rodea las costillas con sus brazos. Nami me está devolviendo el gesto... **me está abrazando**.

Aunque se supone que acabo de saciar mi deseo, no quiero soltarme todavía, esta sensación es demasiado abrumadora, demasiado deliciosa. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien, ni siquiera todas aquellas veces que me harté de carne junto a Ace, Sabo y mi abuelo. Mis demás nakamas, excepto Sanji, me han abrazado también en algún momento durante la fiesta, dándome ánimos y felicitándome, pero no pueden compararse a la emoción que me está inundando.

-Muchas gracias, Luffy. Por devolvernos la libertad... Por hacerme libre.

-No, gracias a ti Nami, por aceptar ser mi navegante.

Por Oda... Las sensaciones que en este instante me embargan no las olvidaré jamás. Con cautela por si ella rechaza lo que ahora pienso hacer (no la pienso obligar a aceptar algo con lo que no esté conforme), me deslizo hasta su nuca e inhalo su cabello perfumado: no me equivocaba, es mandarina; dulce, suave, silvestre y perfecta. Y a partir de mañana, podré disfrutar de este agradable olor todos los días, la clara prueba de la presencia de mi navegante.

Mientras tanto, Nami ha enterrado su rostro en hombro y aferra mis omóplatos con sus manos. Abrazarla de por sí ya lo consideraba una maravilla única, pero sentirla devolviéndome el gesto, con sus brazos alrededor de mí, su cuerpo contra el mío y compartiendo el calor de nuestras respectivas pieles, hasta que nuestros aromas se funden en uno... _**Mar y mandarina**_. Es indescriptible cuánto me abarca esta felicidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo hemos pasado así, hasta que ella afloja el agarre y me mira con decisión en sus ojos marrones.

-Iré con vosotros al mar. Cuenta conmigo, capitán; te acompañaré al fin de mundo.

-No sé si el One Piece estará por allí, aunque no me importa ir hasta ese lugar si me indicas tú el camino.

Ella se ríe ante mi comentario, me confunde un poco su reacción pero me gusta igualmente si está contenta. Entonces decido preguntarle una cosa que me rondaba la cabeza desde que vencí a Arlong.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño ahora, Nami?

-¿Cómo?

-Ya no tienes que comprar tu pueblo, así que puedes perseguir otro deseo, ¿verdad?

-Mi verdadero sueño... -ella suspira pesadamente antes de continuar hablando- Mi prioridad era comprar Cocoyasi y liberarlo de la tiranía de los Gyojin, pero ahora que éso se ha cumplido, podré realizar lo que de verdad ansiaba desde que era niña: dibujar un mapa del mundo entero.

-¿Todo el mundo en un sólo mapa? ¿Cómo podría caber todo eso en un papel?

-Con técnicas de cartografía, tontorrón.

-Aaahh, no sé de qué me hablas pero con lo mucho que sabes sobre mapas, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, Nami. Yo velaré porque así sea; el sueño de todos vosotros será cumplido junto con el mío.

-Será un día inolvidable.

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al imaginarme aquel posible recuerdo futuro: Zoro alzándose como el mejor espadachín del mundo; Usopp reuniéndose con Yasopp una vez que nos hayamos encontrado con Shanks; Sanji descubriendo enormes peces en el All Blue; Nami creando el primer mapa del mundo; y yo siendo el Rey de los Piratas, con ella a mi lado hacia la nueva aventura...

 _¿Por qué he imaginado eso? ¿Qué me pasa últimamente?_

Tanto si ese día llega temprano o tardamos algunos años, no quiero que mi navegante pierda su sonrisa ni un sólo día. Entonces, de repente, se me ocurre una idea.

-Nami, si tanto te animan estos árboles, ¿por qué no los subes al Going Merry? Así podrás recordar a tu madre y comer mandarinas siempre que quieras.

-¿Lo dices de verdad, Luffy?

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso parece que bromeo? Shishishishi.

-Graci...- se le vuelven a empañar los ojos; tengo que evitar que las lágrimas le borren la sonrisa.

-¡Ya basta con los "gracias", pesada! Voy a acabar odiando esa palabra.

CLOCK

-AAUCH. ¿Oye Nami, por qué me golpeas?

-¡A mí no me llames "pesada", pedazo de idiota!

No lo entiendo, hace un momento me estaba abrazando y sonriendo tan alegre, y ahora me está regañando otra vez, además de hacerme un nuevo chichón. ¿Pero qué le ocurre a esta mujer? De pronto, me viene a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Nojiko esta tarde:

 _-No la malinterpretes cuando se ponga histérica contigo por cualquier tontería. Nami tiene una forma "particular" de expresar su cariño._

Eso me había dicho pero, ¿cómo voy a saber cuándo Nami me demuestra cariño y cuándo está enfadada en serio? ¿Por qué algunas personas se expresan de manera tan complicada, con lo fácil que es decir las cosas y ya está?

De repente mi navegante me agarra la nariz y la estira mientras ella sonríe con malicia.

-Qué manía tienes con fastidiar un momento precioso, Luffy.

-Aayy, no me hagas esoooo.

 _Si con el momento precioso te refieres a haber escuchado tu verdadero sueño y haberte abrazado por fin, entonces coincido contigo, mi intrépida navegante._


	4. Promesa de nakama, amor de pirata

Ha amanecido el cuarto día, ya es hora de zarpar y poner rumbo hacia Grand Line. Los chicos y yo hemos logrado (no sin esfuerzos) subir abordo algunos de los mandarinos de Nami; Usopp, que tiene cierto conocimiento sobre las plantas, ha instalado un sistema botánico que permitirá a los árboles fertilizar y soportar el cambiante clima del océano. Las ramas están cargadas de fruta, me pregunto si más tarde podré probar alguna, porque tienen un aspecto apetitoso.

No he vuelto a ver a mi navegante desde anoche, cuando nos despedimos mientras ella entraba en su casa. Me pregunto cuántas cosas piensa traerse al barco, como para que le lleve tanto tiempo empacarlas. Los demás ya casi estamos preparados para soltar amarras, tenemos provisiones para varias semanas y se ha reparado cualquier daño que el Going Merry hubiera podido sufrir en el último viaje.

-Sólo hemos estado en esta isla por unos días -comenta Usopp mientras deposita la última carga- Pero hemos conseguido muchos recuerdos.

-Sip, shishishi- respondo sin poder evitar reír al pensar en los buenos recuerdos que he cosechado aquí.

Por su parte, mientras realizamos los últimos arreglos antes de partir, Johnny y Yosaku se despiden de nosotros, pues piensan seguir con su vida como cazarrecompensas; lo voy a echar de menos, son unos tipos muy divertidos y demostraron ser unos compañeros muy leales. De repente, Sanji se pone nervioso mientras busca algo desesperadamente por todo el barco.

-¿Dónde está Nami-san?

-Creo que no vendrá con nosotros- le responde Zoro con seriedad; oh, no, me huelo a discusión.

-¡¿Qué dices, marimo?!- le espeta mi cocinero; y aquí viene el combate verbal.

¿Cómo que Nami no vendrá? Si me dijo hace unas horas que... Aah, claro, no me acordé de avisar a los chicos sobre ello. Shishishi.

-¡Si Nami-san no sube, perderé el 98'72% de mis razones para estar en este barco!- Sanji dirige sus berrinches hacia mí.

 _¿Que perderá el queee...? ¿Y ahora qué le da por hablar de matemáticas?_

-¿Sabes que no encontré por ningún lado el melón con jamón?- le recrimino, y con razón; siendo cocinero debería acordarse de dónde se encuentran los platos que prueba.

Esperamos unos minutos más a que Nami aparezca, mientras que la gente del pueblo se pregunta también dónde se habrá metido. Usopp y Zoro insisten en zarpar, pero Sanji y yo nos negamos; no pienso irme sin la persona que nos guiará hasta el One Piece, no estoy dispuesto a pasar un día más en alta mar sin tenerla a ella aquí. Además, los mandarinos no tendrán sentido a bordo del Going Merry sin su presencia, sería como si les faltara algo esencial.

De pronto, oigo unos pasos de tacón que reconozco enseguida: Es mi navegante. Está de pie a la salida de la villa, con una pose tensa, como si se estuviera preparando para algo forzoso. Todos se giran hacia ella.

-NAMI-SAAAN- el chillido de Sanji por poco me deja sordo.

-¡Na-chan!- la llaman los pueblerinos.

-¡Nami!- gritan Nojiko y Genzo.

-MOVED EL BARCO- nos dice ella desde la lejanía.

Entonces, echa a correr hacia el puerto, dejando asombrados a los presentes.

-Haced lo que ha dicho- les ordeno a los chicos.

-Pero...- alega Usopp, pero no le hago caso; Nami lo ha querido así y vamos a respetarlo.

-¡Bajad la vela!

Usopp y Sanji hacen lo que les digo mientras que Zoro eleva el ancla; en cuestión de segundos, el Going Merry se aleja del muelle. Nami sigue corriendo al tiempo que se hace paso entre la multitud; la gente le pide que se dentenga para darle las gracias, pero ella continúa, impasible.

-¿Está bien que le permitamos hacer ésto?- me pregunta Sanji mientras da una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Está bien así, si es su decisión.

Cuando alcanza el límite con el mar, ya estamos algo lejos; estoy dispuesto a estirar el brazo para subirla al barco cuando de pronto, ella da un poderoso salto hacia la popa. Todos ahogan un grito de angustia, seguramente por temor a que no lo consiga, pero yo sé que sí lo hará, ¿desde cuándo unos metros de agua han sido capaces de superar a mi nakama?

Finalmente, por supuesto, aterriza en la baranda trasera para después pisar el suelo del Going Merry; ahora la tripulación Mugiwara está completa. Entonces, Nami levanta parte de su camiseta y deja caer de su interior numerosas carteras, ¿de dónde las habrá sacado, y para qué querrá tantas?

-GATA LADRONA- la reclaman los pueblerinos desde el muelle.

¡Ah, ya veo: les robó a ellos! No puedo evitar reírme por lo que acaba de hacer, esta chica no cambiará nunca, y espero que no lo haga ni en un millón de años. Al tiempo que dejamos atrás la isla, a Nami le llueven todo tipo de despedidas por parte de sus vecinos.

-¡Devuélvenos el dinero! ¡Pequeña ladronzuela!

-¡Traviesa! ¡Escurridiza!

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras!

-¡Siempre serás bienvenida!

Me encamino hacia la proa cuando de repente una potente voz me llama.

-¡Mocoso!

Me doy la vuelta para ver al propietario: es Genzo, que me observa tan imperturbable como cuando hablé con él en el barranco la noche anterior.

-No olvides nuestra promesa.

Le enseño el pulgar para darle a entender que lo he escuchado.

 _¡Je! Aunque no te hubiera prometido nada, Nami no perderá su alegría mientras permanezca en mi tripulación. Me encargaré de que sea así cada día._

-¡Me voy!- grita mientras avienta los brazos hacia su gente, como si les lanzara abrazos desde la distancia- ¡Adiós a todoooos!

Un rato más tarde, Nami camina hasta mí y me mira, sonriente como nunca.

-¿Vamos ya hacia Grand Line, capitán?

-Así es, shishishi. ¡Fija el rumbo, navegante!

-¡A la orden!

 _Así me gusta verte, nakama mía, feliz y sin lágrimas. Con estos árboles abordo, nunca más tendrás motivos para estar triste._

De repente, las hojas de éstos se mueven con el viento marino; si lo comentase en voz alta tal vez asegurarían que estoy loco (aunque eso ya me lo tienen llamado muchas veces), pero me atrevería a decir que han reaccionado a mis pensamientos.

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que partimos de la isla de Nami, y todavía faltan algunos más para alcanzar Loguetown, la ciudad donde nació y murió el legendario Gold D. Roger. Se suponía que hoy es un día para celebrar: ¡Han asignado una recompensa por mi cabeza, 30 000 de berries para ser exactos! Al fin me estoy abriendo paso como pirata hecho y derecho, al igual que Shanks, aunque me faltan años para alcanzarle. La tripulación y yo hemos podido disfrutar de mi recién adquirida fama pateando el trasero de un capitán de la Marina llamado Puño de de Cobre "Follmiby" o algo así, y el de sus hombres, que habían decidido tocarnos las narices con sus cañones estropeados; pero no aguantaron ni cinco minutos, antes de huir con el rabo entre las piernas.

Sin embargo, esta mañana sucedió algo que me ha molestado mucho: Intenté hacerme con una mandarina, ya que nunca antes las había probado y estaba ansioso por ello; pero el bobalicón de Sanji no me ha dejado rozarlas siquiera, y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo por orden de Nami. ¿Que problema tiene ella con que me coma una, sólo una y nada más? Desde entonces he estado enfadado con mi navegante, no comprendo este cambio de comportamiento tan repentino; ayer habíamos pasado un tiempo agradable juntos, ¡hasta nos habíamos abrazado! Y ahora vuelve a ser la firme estricta de siempre... Aarggg, ya dije que no quisiera que Nami cambiase en absoluto cómo es, pero hay veces en las que me sobrepasan sus transformaciones de personalidad, me hacen sentir muy confuso.

En este momento me encuentro en la cocina, zampando un emparedado de jamón que Sanji me ha preparado hace poco. Está muy rico, pero creo que lo estaría aún más si pudiera acompañarlo con un buen postre, como una mandarina... ¡Ah, pero cierta señorita HoySoyCariñosa-Y-MañanaSoyTacaña no me lo permitirá! Entonces de repente, como si la acabase de invocar, ella entra taconeando y saca un zumo de la nevera. No ha reparado en mí todavía, lo que hace sentir más rabioso, ¿ni siquiera te acuerdas ya de que estoy aquí, navegante?

-¡Oye, Nami!- chillo, aún con la boca llena, para llamar su atención.

Ella parece sobresaltarse un poco y se gira hacia mí con una expresión de sorpresa y la pajita del zumo entre los labios; es curioso, pero verla así me despierta de nuevo aquel sentimiento cálido que me había inundado durante días.

-Oh, Luffy, conque estabas aquí. Quería avisarte de que sólo nos queda un día para alcanzar Loguetown.

Hace un par de horas, Nami nos había comentado que estábamos cerca de la famosa ciudad, para luego preguntarme si quería ir hasta allí. Al principio, temí que ante mi respuesta, se negase y comenzara a explicarnos a gritos que era una decisión peligrosa; pero cuando vi aquella complicidad en sus ojos castaños, mirándome directamente y con una decisión que no podía sentir más compartida, asentí y ella nos indicó hacia dónde dirigir el rumbo. En ese instante me sentí muy eufórico, pero al verla tomando aquel zumo anaranjado, no pude evitar que un nuevo pellizco de fastidio me asaltase.

-¿Por qué no puedo tomar una mandarina?- le pregunto haciendo un puchero.

Mi navegante levanta las cejas y deja de sorber la bebida. Me observa fijamente unos minutos antes de contestarme.

-Las hay que racionar, y con lo glotón que eres te las comerás todas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, son mías y yo decido cuándo se pueden tomar.

-¡¿Eeeh?! Entiendo que seas tacaña con el dinero, pero con la comida...

CLONK

-AAAUCH. ¡¿Y ahora que he hecho mal?!- suelto el emparedado y me llevo las manos al nuevo chichón que me ha salido.

-No es cuestión de tacañería, Luffy, ¿comprendes?

-Eeh... Pues no.

No me entra en la cabeza qué otro motivo puede existir en Nami para racionar hasta la fruta. Mientras le doy vueltas a ésto y me acaricio la zona golpeada, ella suspira y sigue hablando.

-Esas mandarinas son muy especiales, no se pueden comer así como así. Los árboles que los germinan eran de mi madre y... y por eso...

Ella calla de repente y se lleva las manos a los antebrazos, como si se estuviera abrazando a sí misma; una ligera sombra cubre sus ojos, se le atascan las palabras y su postura se vuelve tensa. Temo que he sido de nuevo un estúpido bocazas, y mis preguntas la han hecho recordar cosas tristes. Siento que una especie de nudo invisible se atasca en mi garganta, me muerdo el labio... De pronto, regresan a mi mente imágenes de la explosión que se llevó a Sabo para siempre, y después pienso en Nami, viendo impotente cómo Arlong le arrebata a su madre.

 _¡Pero qué idiota has sido, Luffy! No eres capaz de cuidar ni del bienestar de tus compañeros. Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde que dejamos atrás el pueblo de Nami y ya la has hecho sentirse mal... Su preciosa sonrisa ya no está._

No puedo hacer otra cosa que acercarme a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, no quiero que llore ya más. No quiero que rememore el duro pasado, no quiero que sufra...

-Lo siento- es lo único que logro decir, pues todavía noto la angustiosa presión en la garganta.

-Luffy...- suspira mi navegante entre sollozos, y se aferra mi cuerpo con los brazos; no llora, pero se está aguantando.

Pienso en los mandarinos que adornan el Going Merry, son el tesoro de Nami; al igual que el sombrero de paja es el mío. Y entonces, como si una bombillita en mi cabeza me iluminase, comprendo el motivo por el que ella las reserva con tanto celo.

-Ya lo capto, Nami- le comento, aflojando el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos, que aún siguen empañados- Al igual que a mí me encanta la carne y por ello no me hace gracia compartirla, lo mismo sucede con tus mandarinas.

Mi navegante me observa con perplejidad (¿puede alguien explicarme por qué la gente reacciona así cuando digo ciertas cosas?), y acto seguido su gesto se frota los párpados, relajando su gesto.

-Así es, Luffy. Lo lamento si estoy siendo egoísta...

-Estás siendo una pirata, nada más y nada menos, y los piratas no comparten nada. Shishishishishi.

Me echo a reír porque sé que ésto la anima, quiero que vuelva a sonreír. Pronto, mi reacción tiene éxito.

-Jijijiji- me responde del mismo modo.

 _¿Hay algo que pueda sonar mejor que dos risas compartidas?_

* * *

Esta noche me toca ser el vigía mientras los demás duermen. Debería estar en el puesto junto al palo mayor, pero prefiero vigilar desde mi asiento favorito, la cabeza del Merry. Desde este lugar las vistas son inigualables a las de cualquier otra parte del barco, no veo nada salvo el océano, el cielo y el horizonte (una delgada y perfecta línea que une a ambos). Tal parece que estoy flotando sobre las aguas; es genial, simplemente genial.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado desde que estoy en mi puesto, cuando de pronto escucho unos paso detrás de mí. Me giro y veo a Nami caminando hacia mí, con una gruesa manta sobre los hombros y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, Nami. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Me apetecía tomar un poco el aire- ella mira al cielo estrellado- Es una noche preciosa.

-Supongo que sí, shishishi.

-¿No tienes frío con esa chaqueta tan corta?

-Estoy acostumbrado a pasar la noche sin ropa de abrigo.

Nami, se apoya en la baranda, muy cerca de mi asiento, y mira al mar con una expresión de calma.

-Hacía tiempo que no me paraba a mirar así el océano, con esta paz tan abrumadora...

Es cierto, la sensación es sobrecogedora, pero desde ahí no la podrá saborear como se debe.

-Oye, Nami- la llamo.

Entonces ella se gira hacia mí, una vez que he captado su atención, estiro el brazo y le rodeo varias veces la cintura para asegurarla bien.

-¿Luffy, no me digas qué...?- palidece, ¿por qué lo hará, si ésto es muy divertido?

Cuando estoy seguro de haberla sujetado con suficiente firmeza, la atraigo hasta la cabeza del Merry, a mi lado. Así podrá disfrutar mucho más de las vistas.

CLOONK

-¡Pero bueno, Nami! Ya está bien con los chichones.

-Te lo mereces, por insensato. ¡Por poco me da un ataque!

-Lo hice para que apreciaras mejor el mar.

-¿Y era necesario agarrarme así?

-De otra manera tardarías más en subir.

-Aarggg. Está bien, me rindo- se palmea la cara con fastidio; ¿por qué cada vez que hago ciertas cosas hace éso? Ni que yo fuera tan tonto.

Mientras tanto, Nami se acomoda la manta sobre la espalda y saca de debajo de ésta un pequeño paquete, que acto seguido desenvuelve: es una mandarina.

-¿Recuerdas sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde, que los piratas no comparten?- alega con con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Temo que hoy quebrantaré esa "ley"- dicho ésto, me tiende la fruta.

No puedo creerlo, ¿me está dando su mandarina? Parece deliciosa, pero no me atrevo a aceptar.

-Pero, son tuyas...

-Sólo tómala.

-Tengo mi carne, ya no me apetece comer mandarina.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hmm... Sí- desvió los ojos para otro lado; cuando miento no me atrevo a mirar a las personas directamente, pues seguro me descubrirían (aunque siempre acaban haciéndolo igualmente).

-Mientes muy mal.

Al ver que sigo sin moverme, su rostro cambia y le aparecen colmillos puntiagudos.

-QUE LA COMAS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ.

-Aahh, vale, vale...

Decido obedecer sin rechistar, ¿quién se atreve cuándo se pone así de furiosa? Degusto el fruto gajo a gajo, disfrutando de su jugo; no me equivocaba, está riquísima. Pero cuando termino el último trozo, me asalta una terrible duda.

-¿No me cobrarás por ésto, verdad?

Ella me observa con malicia. Ay, no... Adiós a mis pocos ahorros.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.

-No tengo mucho dinero, tan sólo unas monedas en el bolsillo...

-No, idiota. Sólo quédate quieto.

 _Oh, no, ¿me va a robar? ¡¿No me irá a pegar, a que no?! Aaargg, no entiendo na..._

...

Pero no siento puños, ni manos en mi chaqueta, ni tampoco el sonido de una pluma tranzando una lista de deudas a pagar; sólo un contacto preciso, cálido, suave y muy agradable en la mejilla. Dura un segundo, dos, tres... hasta medio minuto. Entonces Nami separa sus labios de mi carrillo y me vuelve a sonreír, esta vez de esa manera que tanto me gusta de ella.

-Con esto me basta.

Ella dirige su mirada hacia el horizonte de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír. No me atrevo a decir nada, no sé qué decir; ¿tengo que hacer algo o responder de alguna manera ante lo que acaba de suceder? Quiero decirle que ojalá sus cobros fueran siempre así, quiero devolvérselo.

-No me pidas explicaciones sobre por qué un día te abrazo y otro te golpeo; sólo sé que hay veces que me haces sonreír y otras en las que me colmas la paciencia. Nunca había conocido nadie como tú, Luffy.

Nuestros antebrazos hacen contacto, miles de sensaciones me sobrevuelan la mente y el cuerpo y no soy capaz de controlarlas.

-Sólo déjame estar a tu lado.

Ante ésta petición, no puedo evitar devolverle el beso, pero esta vez, el mío no sólo dura más que el que ella me ha dado, sino que además le rodeo la cadera con mis manos, apretándola a medida que pasan los segundos, hasta que mis labios sueltan su suave piel.

-Eso no lo dudes jamás- le respondo sin dejar de mirarla- Cuidaré de ti y de los demás; me encargaré de que se cumpla tu sueño, Nami, _**y no permitiré que pierdas la sonrisa jamás**_.

Ella solloza, y su boca se tuerce aguantando el llanto. La abrazo de nuevo, tengo que hacerlo. Que deje de llorar, por favor, no soporto verla así.

-No llores más, navegante. Juntos lo conseguiremos y entonces, seremos los más libres de todo el océano.

-Sí, Luffy- me contesta, secándose una pequeña lágrima- Te prometo que no me rendiré al llanto nunca más, seré más fuerte y os llevaré hasta el One Piece. Serás el Rey de los Piratas, y yo tu fiel navegante... siempre.

 _Mmm, Nami: la navegante del Rey Pirata, no suena mal. Aunque... creo que la Reina Pirata te quedaría mejor._

-Shishishihi.

-Jijijiji.

Si los dioses del mar existiesen, les rogaría tres cosas: La primera, que mi tripulación y yo sigamos juntos hasta alcanzar nuestros sueños; la segunda, que pueda reencontrarme con Ace y Shanks algún día; y por último, que la sonrisa que ahora mismo ilumina el rostro de mi navegante no se borre jamás, y si es posible, que pueda disfrutarla por el resto de mis días.


End file.
